


What the Fluff

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Lions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Minnesota Vikings, THE PUPPIES ARE HERE, and they are ready to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: You try the What the Fluff challenge, with an interesting outcome.





	What the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> READ  
> MY   
> OTHER  
> STORIES  
> FIRST

“Ah-ah! No biting Yaster.” The words caught your attention from Luna who was intently looking at your hand, which held a clicker. 

“Is he biting again?” You inquired to the android kneeling beside you in the living room. 

“Yes, and he is not listening.” You let out a laugh at Connor’s frustration. The pup in question was nibbling on the duck toy voraciously- Or as voraciously a seven-week old puppy could.

“He’s always been rowdy. It’s okay if he isn’t fit to be a well-contained police dog. Besides, there are many people who would be thrilled to have such a playful dog in their company.”

“But he still needs to be obedient to  _ some _ degree.” You watched Yaster shake the duck back and forth, he’d be such a good police dog if it weren’t for his overly playful attitude. Domino was quiet for a German Shepherd, but he was no less loving. Hunter lived up to his name, he could track down anything. Intent and loyal, you were already training him to be an assistant dog for search and rescue. 

Luna was a spitting image of her mother: smart and obedient. She was on track to be a K-9 unit and her actions only fortified her future further. 

“Get red.” You said to her and clicked the clicker. She shot off, nearly sliding and falling on the polished wood flooring. You giggled while she regained her traction, her claws tickering against the floor. Luna ran out of sight behind the couch to retrieve what you had asked of her. She came back with a red stuffed fish in her mouth. 

“Good girl!” You praised the pup and fed her a treat while clicking your clicker. She dropped the fish and sat happy, her tongue lolling out in content. 

“It never ceases to amaze me how well you’ve trained her,” Connor spoke. You smiled over at him, your eyes sweeping over his familiar and comforting facial features. 

“Why? Did you have in doubt me?” You spoke in a teasing tone, mischievousness in your eyes. 

“No, I am simply saying that you have done a good job with her.” He paused, looking down at Luna.

“But, I think most of it was on Luna’s part.” You scoffed, pretending to act offended at his jab by placing a hand over your heart. 

“So the trainer has  _ no  _ influence?  _ Connor! _ ” You spoke scandalized. 

“Hm, well. I suppose you may have  _ some.  _ After all, you  _ did _ manage to influence me.” Connor slid in the reference to his deviancy so effortlessly, but it didn’t go unnoticed by you at all. In his explanation of becoming a deviant to you, he had explicitly outlined his affinity for you. How he realized he loved you. It amazed you to no end that  _ you _ were a factor in him becoming deviant. That  _ you _ were the clue he needed to know he did indeed feel emotion. And as a result: how it had inadvertently shaped the course of history forever. 

You let out a curt laugh.

“You’re such a tease.” You spoke while you shook your head amusedly. A sound of creaking plastic caught your attention, and you looked up to the back door to see Karma coming in from outside. Snow dusted her thick winter coat, and she paused once she stepped through the doggy door to shake off the offending snowflakes from her pelt.

“Hey girl!” She came over to you and Connor, sniffing at her pups along the way. 

“She’s wet from the snow,” Connor commented, eyeing the clumps of said substance that still clung to her fur. 

“Meh, she’ll dry off. Hey, when did you say Hank was-” The doorbell rang, causing a frenzy of yapping to rile up from Yaster, Luna, and Hunter. 

“I think right now.” He said amusedly as you stood up to answer the door. It was Hank. You cracked the door open just a tad to talk to him. 

“Hank! Uh, lemme get the puppies calmed down first- They still don’t like the doorbell.” You smiled before you shooed away the puppies back over to Connor who herded them into the corner. You reopened the door for your uncle who was looking at you amusedly. 

“You’ve got your hands full, don'tcha?” He said while stepping in and taking off his jacket and snow-laden boots.

“Ugh, you have no idea. They’re getting to that stage now where they’re getting into everything. I’ve had to puppy proof the entire house!” You shouted slightly exasperated. It was true, a quick inspection of cabinets would turn up child-locks to prevent them from getting into trouble. 

“Heh, it’s good practice.” Hank plopped down, and to his slight distaste, Luck found his lap an acceptable place to take a cat-nap. 

“For fucks’ sake-” Connor eyed his companion with a sly smile.

“If you had tuna, that’s probably why she’s all cuddly.” He explained to your uncle, who groaned in response.

“Great, now I’m a fish-smelling cat bed.” The gruff man seemed to be hateful towards the feline verbally, but, his action of stroking her spoke otherwise. 

“Hey, you gonna turn on the game?” Hank spoke with annoyance curling at the edge of his words.

“Oh jeez! I totally forgot!” You quickly moved to flick on the television and switched to the sports channel, where the Lions V.S. Vikings game was playing.

“I am very surprised that football is still allowed to be played professionally by humans. As there is such a high risk of neck and concussion injury.” Connor commented as he watched the Lion’s defense stop an advancement of the Viking’s offense.

“Psh, if they wanna risk their own necks for a fuckin’ game then that’s their own problem.” Hank paused.

“Hey, you got any drinks?” He questioned you, while you rolled your eyes, knowing what he meant.

“You know how I feel about alcohol, Hank. Besides, I think you should drink some water now and again.”

You stood up and poured a glass of water for your uncle, who sat salty that you refused him daily drug.

“She  _ is _ right, Lieutenant.” 

“Gah, shaddup.” Hank angrily sipped on his water while the commenters on the game blabbed on about something during a timeout. 

_ “What they did reminds me of the Blanket thing kids did to their pets back in 2018.” _

_ “Oh man, I remember those videos, those were great.”  _

“Are they seriously talking about the ‘What the Fluff’ challenge?” You mused as you sipped at your own drink of water. 

“The  _ what?” _ Hank questioned, a quizzical look on his features, Connor was equally as confused.

“You’ve never seen those videos?! Oh my gosh, lemme get a blanket. Connor, get Karma and the pups next to the couch to watch me.” You got up, grabbing your Detroit Lions blanket and stepped into the hallway beside the door to the laundry room. 

“Okay… Hey guys! Hey! Watch me!” You encouraged your entourage of dogs to look at you as you raised the blanket up and down to cover yourself. It was like a quick game of peek-a-boo.

“Sergeant what are you-” You raised the blanket one last time before darting into the laundry room, letting the blanket fall to the floor. 

The uproar of barking, whining, laughing, and general chaos ensued after the blanket fell revealing you to not be there. 

“Where? How-” You came out of the room laughing and tussling with a worried and overexcited Karma. Her pups were equally as confused. But what you didn’t expect was to see Hank doubling over on the couch laughing his head off, and Connor kneeling beside where the dogs had been and his LED spinning a bright red.

“You should’a seen his fuckin’ face!” Hank bellowed out from in between laughs. 

“Wait- You didn’t know where I went?” You began to sputter out laughter at the sheer thought that Connor couldn’t comprehend such a simple and silly trick meant to confuse  _ pets. _

“Oh my  _ GOD _ Connor!” You were practically crying with laughter in front of the poor android who sat blinking astonishedly. 

“I- I was-” He tried to defend himself in vain, as he couldn’t formulate an answer.

“Were you seriously  _ that _ worried? Connor, how in the world would I  _ actually _ disappear in that small amount of time?” You questioned the android, who looked very much akin to one of the puppies when being yelled at. Ugh, he was too cute.

“I- Yes, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you,” Connor said matter-of-factly. Hank groaned at his sappyness and you sighed and laid your head on Connor’s shoulder while he held you in his arms. 

“God, what would I do without you Connor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I love American football?
> 
> GET DUNK'D ON VIKINGS
> 
> //y'all so lucky I have fam in Detroit so they're my second fav football team after the Packers\\\


End file.
